YGOTAS on My Show!
by Page of Doom
Summary: TITLE CHANGE! I have a random talk show that I made up... and our friends from YuGiOh abridged decided to visit it. I would normally use the Japanese names for everyone, but this is sort of based on YGOTAS so yeah... that's all!
1. Episode 1

Note: This is done in a YuGiOh Abridged Style. If you have so clue what that is, look up littlekuriboh or CardGamesFTW on Google or YouTube.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. Kazuki Takahashi does. I do not own YuGiOh abridged. Littlekuriboh does.

Random fact: Did you know the guy who voices Joey actually likes the whole "Brooklyn rage" thing and has said it at several anime conventions? How super special awesome is that!

* * *

Me: Hello and welcome to my show!

*Audience cheers*

Me: Today we have our good friends, Marik and Bakura! *quieter* AKA thiefshipping.

*Backstage our guests are just about to go on*

Bakura: How the bloody hell did we get dragged into this again?

Marik: She threatened Mr. Tweetums!

Bakura: You mean I'm going on this bloody fangirls bloody show all for a _bird?_

Marik: If Mr. Tweetums gets hurt, you _will _pay.

*Both go onstage holding hands. Marik is smiling and waving, Bakura doesn't care until Marik elbows him. He gives a small smile and barely waves. They both sit down.*

Me: Yay, here you are~! Now it's time to ask the audience some questions! Who has a question?

*Audience members raise hands*

Me: How about you? *Points at Espa Roba* what's your question? *Hands microphone*

Espa Roba: THIS MICROPHONE IS NOT WORTH ME HOLDING IT! THOUGH IT WOULD MAKE A NICE COASTER FOR MY DRINK!

Yami: *In audience….somewhere* Why am I not surprised? *Notices Bakura wearing his leather pants* He still has them! *Can't wait to get him and get to wear leather pants again instead of jeans*

Me: Right… so what's your question?

Espa Roba: WOULD ANYONE LIKE THIS BABY ME AND MY BROTHERS REALLY HAVE NO USE FOR IT!

Me: Uh, I don't think I have what it takes to raise a child…

Bakura: I-*Marik elbows him* grrrr…. I mean _we _are not interested in a child.

Me: Now, be off with you, Charlie Brown, back into the audience.

Espa Roba: THIS SHOW IS NOT WORTH ME BEING THE AUDIENCE IN! HOWEVER, IT WOULD MAKE A NICE COASTER FOR MY DRINK! *leaves*

Me: *sarcasm* that's not weird at all….

Marik: That guy says he has physic powers but… he doesn't

Me: Oh yeah he just has his brothers tell him what cards his opponent , doesn't he? Anyways, who's next?

*audience raises hands*

Me: *Points to Tea* You.

Tea: Would you like to hear a friendship speech?  
Me: Oh, god, no. SECURITY!

*Security takes her away*

Tea: THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP WILL SAVE ME!

Me: Whew, safe! Let's see, who's next….

*audience raises hands*

Me: *Points to Joey* Y- never mind.

Joey: Nyeh, BROOKLYN RAGE!

Me: *Points to Rex* You!

Rex: Heh heh… she digs me.

Weevil: Hey, no fair I saw her first!

Rex: No I did.

Weevil: Oh, yeah.

Me: OK and what's your question?

Rex: You're hot.

Me: Right……….. Go away before I call security!

Rex: Did I just score?

Me: Well, that's all the time we have today! Our guest will be returning tomorrow! Now because the audience didn't ask any good questions today, I'm offering tickets to my show… FOR FREE! If you want to submit a question and maybe be in the next episode, just leave a comment or PM me and tell me the name you want on the show (leave blank if you want your name) your gender (I'll just guess if left blank), your question (if left blank, then you just wasted your time), and who is it for (if left blank I'll just guess). Also, PM me or leave a comment with which YuGiOh character you want on the show! Thank you and have a great night!

*Meanwhile at the café where me, Bakura, and Marik went after the show.*

Me: *Goes to counter*

Guy: Oh, you must be here for the pornography!

Me: *0.o* No…. I just want a latte…. My friends here don't anything. They're a little grumpy.

Bakura: Yeah after you-

Me: *Death glare*

Bakura: *Doesn't care, but doesn't want to cause a scene either*

Guy: Hey you're the girl from the show!

Me: Yes I am. They were on today's show actually.

Guy: I know, I saw. Jeez, you can get some weird folks in the audience on that show….

Me: Tell me about it.

Guy: *Hands latte* that'll be-

Seto: Will this cover it?*Places large amount of money on table*

Me: Oh my gawd, Seto Kaiba is paying for my latte.

Seto: That's only because your dweeb show helps me to not have to listen to my brother complaining. Speaking of him, where did he go? *Thinking*_Ugh, he must have been kidnapped __**again**__!_*runs off*

Me: Bye! Thanks for watching! … I think.

*All three of us sit down together*

Bakura: Now what's this about us coming next week?

Marik: Yeah, you gave me back Mr. Tweetums, so what are you going to do?

Me: Well unless you want_ these _to leak out on the internet…. *Takes out pictures of them kissing*

Bakura: And we'll tell everyone they're fakes!

Marik: But they're n-

Bakura: *Stomps on his foot*

Marik: I mean, tell her, Fluffy!

Bakura: I thought I told you not to call me that in public!

Me: *Takes notes*Bakura doesn't like the nickname "Fluffy" *Hides notebook* So are you guys in?

Marik: I guess me don't have a choice.

Bakura: But this is the absolute last time we help you, you got that?

Me: Sure… *Evil laugh*


	2. Episode 2

*Backstage: the next day. Marik and Bakura are ready, I'm still in my dressing room*

Bakura: She takes longer to get ready than you do!

Marik: Well I can't help it if I have to look perfect for the camera!

Bakura: You are such a diva. It's rather attractive, actually.

Me: *Appears out of nowhere* Of course, it is!

Marik: Where the *EFF!* did you come from?

Me: My dressing room, Marik where the *EFF!* else would I be?

Marik: HEY ONLY I CAN USE THAT SOUND EFFECT!

Me: Well, it seems I am using it anyways! *Sticks out tongue* Now, I need you guys to get in a fight over something… anything…. I don't care what, as long as you at least argue or something.

Bakura: And why the bloody hell should we?

Me: Simple television math, my good friend, Fluffy!

Bakura: What did you just call me?

Me: *Quickly* Nothing *Back to normal speed* Anyways, arguments equal ratings, ratings equal recommendations, recommendations equal me being one rich son of a batch of cookies! Ka-ching!

Marik: So, what should we fight about?

Me: I don't know, just fight! Well I've gotta go on, bye now! *Goes on stage*

*Audience cheers*

Me: Hello, and welcome to my show! We have returning guests, Marik and Bakura today!

*Both rush on this time*

Me: So let's get straight to business! Any questions?

*Audience raises hands*

Me: *Points to girl* You!

*Girl comes running down And waves at Marik and Bakura cutely. Bakura, because he loves his fangirls, waves back.*

Me: Yes, Bakura we all know you love your fangirls! Anyways, what's your name?

Girl: My name is TLoZM!

Me: Ok and who's your question for?

TLoZM: It's for Marik.

Me: Ask away, TLoZM!

TLoZM: OK, so, are you and Bakura ready to get married? *Giggle*

*Marik and Bakura look at each other and nod.*

Bakura: What? Bloody no!

Marik: Hey that was my question, Fluffy!

Bakura: You know I hate that name!

Marik: So what?

Audience: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

TLoZM: *Cheers and laughs*

Me: *Evil smirk* _I'm going to be one rich son of a batch of cookies!_

Bakura: You are so annoying! What did I ever see in you?

Marik: I should be asking myself the same thing!

*Both turn their backs and refuse to look at each other. Now they've decided to add their own special twist*

Marik and Bakura: *turn around* Why do you always think you're so much better than me?... Why is it so…. Attractive… *step closer* *Kiss*

*Cheers from audience*

Me: _These guys are my tickets to luxury!_

TLoZM: So are you guys going to answer myquestion?

Marik: *Laughs* we're probably not ready for that big of a step yet….. *sweatdrop *

TLoZM: Of course, I understand.

Me: Thank you, TLoZM!

TLoZM: No, thank you~!

Me: Alright, well good bye…

TLoZM: *Mumbling* So much for getting to stay on stage forever!

Me: So, who's next?

*Audience raises hands*

Me: *Points to girl*

Girl: Yay! *Runs down to stage*

Me: So, what's your name?

Girl: Maesa Wish!

Me: Ok and who's your question for?

Maesa Wish: Both.

Me: That'll do! And what's your question?

Maesa Wish: What's each of you guys' favorite song?

Marik: Anything by Lady GaGa!

Bakura: Anything about knifes. I like knifes. And death and blood… you know the stuff like that.

Me: Rather general… but who cares? Thank you, Maesa Wish!

Maesa Wish: *Smiles* I love your show!

Me: Oh then recommend it to your friends!

Maesa Wish: I do! All the time! *Runs to audience*

Me: OK, we have time for one or two last questions! Who should be next…

*Audience raise hands*

Me: *Points to girl* Come on down!

Girl: *Runs to stage* they are such a cute couple!

Me: Yup. So what's your name?

Girl: Shiori.

Me: And who's your question for?

Shiori: Bakura.

Me: Ok. So what's your question?

Shiori: Are you and Marik ever gonna do it on the show or do we have to make you?

Bakura: We already kissed. What the bloody hell else do you want?

Shiori: *Evil smile*

Me: Heh heh, right. Well Shiori, I want to get one more question in before the show's over… so if you could please go back into the audience.

Shiori: Oh, fine. *Goes back to audience*

Me: Who shall ask our final question?  
*Audience raise hands*

Me: *Points to girl* You!

Girl: *walks on*

Me: So, what's your name?

Girl: Libi.

Me: So, Libi, who is your question for?

Libi: I have one for each of them!

Me: OK, that's cool. Go ahead.

Libi: Bakura first... OK, so, we all know that Marik calls you "Kitty", but do you have a secret nickname for him? And, if so, what is it?

Bakura: Yes. He calls me "Kitty" and sometimes "Fluffy". But I never really took the time to think of a nickname for him. Possibly because I just like "Marik". It's a good name.

Libi: Aw! Ok, now Marik. Have you ever cheated on Bakura with anyone? If so, who?

Marik: Oh, now why would I cheat on Bakura? He's my little kitty!

Bakura: Not a kitty.

Libi: You two are so happy together. Well, I guess I'll go back now! *Back to audience*

Me: Well, that's all the time we have today, but see you tomorrow! Stay tuned because I have an announcement!

*Backstage*

Me: Steve! Water!

Marik: Why didn't you tell me the backstage guy's name was Steve?

Me: Because you don't need more mindslaves. Anyways, I want to make you guys co-hosts.

Marik and Bakura: What?

Me: The audience loves ya! My ratings are climbing straight up! *Stares at empty shelf, clearly set out for a trophy* I might even get a talk show award!

Bakura: Give us one reason to help you.

Me: Because, I have the pictures.

Marik: Can't argue with that logic.

Me: So you'll do it?

Bakura: If we must.

Me: Yay! I'll tell the viewers! *Back on stage* Good news guys! Your two favorite guests will now be my co-hosts! I found out you guys love them and I love you so I decided to see if they would be my co-hosts and they said yes!

*Loud cheering*

Me: So, we need new guests! Same thing as last time, but instead of who between Marik and Bakura you will ask, pick from one of your favorite YuGiOh people. Oh, and please no spin off characters! (A/N: We all hate the spin off characters!) See you next time!


	3. Episode 3

*Backstage before the show.*

Me: I'm glad you guys could comply with my request.

Bakura: We only do it because you force us to.

Me: Love you too, Fluffy, *Pats Bakura's head.*

Bakura: Don't ever do that again.

Me: Whatever *goes on stage*

*Audience cheers*

Me: Hello and welcome to today's special viewers' choice episode! We have many, many, _many _requests so without further ado, let's welcome my co-hosts! Marik, Bakura come on out!

*Audience cheers*

*Marik and Bakura run onstage*

Marik: Yes, excellent! We are happy to be here, of course!

Bakura: Hello, fangirls.

Me: So, like I said we have a long show planned ahead so… let's get started! Our first request comes from Violet. ROLL THE CLIP!

*Video plays *

Violet: Hey, my name's Violet. I was wondering if you could have Yugi on the show. I want to ask him who he likes better Tea or Yami. Or maybe there is someone else…? Thanks and please pick me!

Marik: Oh, please, no!

Me: So, now let's welcome… Yugi Moto!

*Audience cheers*

Yugi:*Runs on stage* Wait, how long have Marik and Bakura been here?

Me: This is their first day!

Yugi: Oh… well anyways, to answer Violet's question, I'd rather be with Y- Tea….. I'd rather be with Tea. *Sweatdrop*

Me: Sure… -_-

Marik: He's lying!

Bakura: Yeah you'd rather be with the pharaoh and you know it!

Me: Quit harassing him!

Marik: We're not- mphmphmphmph

Bakura: *Covering Marik's moth* Just go with what the crazy lady says…..*Releases Marik*

Marik: Fine.

Me: Yeah, so why do you like Tea better?

Yugi: Do I _really _have to answer that?

Me: I guess not?

Yugi: Wait, did you just answer my question with a question?

Me: Are you going to answer me or not?

Yugi: No.

Me: Then…. Thank you for coming on my show.

Yugi: Right….*Walks off*

Me: Now wasn't that interesting?

Bakura: Can we go on with the show now?

Marik: Yeah… this is….. Lam-*thinks fast* going to take too long… we won't get to…. Finish.

Me: Right…. Well he does raise a good point. Our next request is from seira-g! ROLL THE CLIP!

Seira-g: Hey I'm seira-g and I want to have Duke Devlin on the show! I would like to ask if he likes the song Sexy Back.

Me: Alright! Let's welcome to the stage Duke Devlin!

Bakura: Here take these earplugs.

Marik: Why would I want- Oh yeah… the theme song!

*Both put earplugs in*

*Sexy Back plays*

Me: *Looking in mirror*Do I look perfect? Yes. Ok good. Time to impress this guest! *Smiles sweetly* so, how are you today?

Duke: Uh, fine.

Me: Oh that's wonderful. You look really nice today.

99.9% of the girls in the audience: QUIT HOGGING HIM TO YOURSELF!

Me: Fine! Stinkin' fangirls. So anyways, what is your answer to Seira-g's question?

Duke: Of course I like that song. It's about me and how sexy I am.

Me: Sure it is. -_- Anyways, I would think it's because it's your theme music.

Duke: What theme music?

Bakura:*has taken out earplugs* the music that's always following you around.

Duke: Wish I knew what you were talking about.

Me: Well, Duke Devlin, everybody!

Duke: *Walks off*

Me: AREN'T YOU AT LEAST GOING TO ASK ME OUT?*Silence* CALL ME!

Marik: You just got rejected!

Me: You shut up!

Marik: *Is silent*

Me: Uh, anyways… our next request is from Maesa Wish, who asked a question in last week's episode! ROLL THE CLIP!

*Video plays*

Maesa : Hello, it's me, Maesa Wish, again! I want to have Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler on the show together! I bought tickets to the next show so I'll see you there!

Me: Alright! So, please welcome to the stage Joey and Kaiba!

Marik: Shouldn't the building collapse due to his giant ego?

Me: *growl* *Goes back to happy smiley host* so guys you have a special guest as you may know… COME ON DOWN, MAESA WISH!

Maesa: *runs to stage*Hi. *Waves to Kaiba*

Kaiba: I don't feel safe around her….

Marik: *Looks at Joey* Hey…. It's Steve!

Joey: 0.o What?

Marik: Steve, you idiot! You were the worst Steve ever!

Me:… Marik, are you ok?

Marik: Yes, of course! It's just that… this Steve failed at…. Well defeating Yugi….

Joey: *Scared* Uh, whatever, creep.

Kaiba: HEY! NOBODY SCARES MY PUPPY!

Me: HOLY CRAP! ANGRY RICH KID! *hides behind chair*

Kaiba: ?

Joey: Just forget it. Calm down.

Kaiba: Fi-

Maesa: Yeah. Calm DOWN! *Glomps Kaiba*

Joey: Gah! I'll save you! *Jumps in*

Me: Dog pile! Woot! *Jumps in*

Marik: Oh, what they hey? *Jumps in*

Bakura: Marik I wouldn't do that if *Gets too close to the pile and gets dragged in* AHHHH!

Me: *Someone pulls my hair* Security!

Security: *Drags everyone but Marik, Bakura, and I away*

Me: Whew! Oh, did they drag off the guests? Oh well! Heh. *Sweatdrop*

Bakura: She almost got us killed….

Marik: Yeah…. And all she can say is "heh"?

Me: You two quiet! Maybe inviting her was a slight mistake….

Marik & Bakura: SLIGHT?

Me: But we have to get on with the show! *gets back to seat. Marik and Bakura do the same* OK let's see… our next question is from Akki. ROLL THE CLIP!

*Clip plays*

Akki: Am I on? It's working? Ok! So my name's Akki and my question is for Mokuba and I want to know *deviously* Are you a boxers or a speedo type guy. Ok, cut.

Other voice: I don't wanna!

Akki: Give me the camera.

Other voice: Fine I'll turn it o-

Me: Alright, here comes Mokuba Kaibaaaaaaaaaa!

Bakura: That is quite enough.

Me: Your just jealous!

Mokuba: Hi….?

Me: Oh my gosh you are soooooo cuteeeeeeee! *Gets up and hugs him* I could just eat you up!

Mokuba: Your scary…

Me: -.- Shut up, Mokuba! Anyways , what's your answer to Akki's question?

Mokuba: *Starts crying*WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SO PERSONAL? *runs off*

Me: Wow. That wasn't weird at all…. Oh…. Someone is kidnapping him it looks like… ah well he's probably used to it by now.

Marik: We're going to run out of time here!

Bakura: Actually, that might be good.

Marik: Silence, kitty.

Bakura: Not a kitty.

Me: Ok let's go on! Our next question is from…. Libi! ROLL THE CLIP!

*Clip plays*

Libi: Hi~! I have two questions today. Frist is for Joey Wheeler! I want to know… who do you like better… Seto or Mai? Second-

*Clip stops*

Me: I've got to remember to fire whatever Steve was behind the technical stuff.

Marik: Why are all the people who work on this show named Steve again?

Me: So you can control them with your millennium rod so they will not quit.

Bakura: I wouldn't blame them for quitting this show!

Me: You shut up! Anyways, *sweatdrops* Here's Joey!

Joey: Wasn't I already on here today?

Me: Shaddup.

Joey: NYEH! You're one crazy girl!

Me: YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS CRAZY!

Joey; NO ONE CALLS ME CRAZY! BROOKLYN RAGE!

Me: Anyways, what's your answer to Libi's question?

Joey : Nyeh, what was it again?

Me: Who do you like better, Seto or Mai?

Joey: I WAS NOT HAVING DREAM SEX WITH KAIBA!

Me: 0.o

Joey: I mean Mai. Cuz she has boobies.

Me: Right….. -.-

Joey: I wa- I give up…*Walks off*

Me: CONTINUE THE CLIP!

*Clip continues*

Libi: I want to ask Tea… who do you like better Yugi or the pharaoh?

Bakura: This could be awhile.

Me: Please welcome Tea… the exact person I dragged off in episode 1!

Tea: I told you friendship would bring me back.

Me: No, money brought you back.

Tea: That only works for Kaiba.

Me: I HAVE PLENTY ON MONEY!

Tea: Somebody could use a friendship speech…

Marik: Just answer the *EEF* ing question!

Tea: I like Yugi! No, the pharaoh. No, Yugi! No-

*Much later*

Tea: No Yug-

Me: AW GREAT NOW WERE OUT OF TIME!

Marik & Bakura: YES!

Me: WE'LL ANSEWER THE REST OF YOUR QUESTION NEXT TIME!

Marik & Bakura: Aw.

Me: So, see you next week!

Tea: I didn't get to answer the question!

Me: Too bad!

*After the show*

Bakura: Wait, we have to come back every week for a year?

Me: People love you two! This week's episode was the most popular ever!

Marik: We refuse!

Me: The pictures ….

Bakura: Aw, great….

Marik: Fine, but if anyone else simply gets a PEEK at those pictures it's OVER.

Me: Fine…. *Evil laugh*

* * *

FINALLY UPDATED! Yeah I know, I've been procrastinating(most of you know that already) I've been being really lazy... and I have alot to do...and I was sick for a couple of days with some dumb cold... after I took a bath it got better...anyways...I think next I'll work on my AMV for the contest at Delta H con... I mean, at least a bit...CRAP I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO! T.T


	4. Episode 4

*Before the show*

Me: Alright guys, time to continue the last episode.

Bakura: Is there anything you have to tell us? Some totally pointless thing we have to do or you'll punish us?

Me: No. Just be yourselves. Well, that is the yourselves that the audience thinks you are. Now, I have an audience to get excited and all that! *Runs on stage* HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL ADUIENCEEEEEEEEEE! *cheers* Well, as you know, we didn't get to finish your questions last time so here we go! But first, let's welcome the cohosts. The awesome evil duo, who obviously love each other very much, Marik and Bakura!

*Marik and Bakura walk onstage, hand in hand, and the audience cheers*

Me: So guys, are you ready for another wonderful day of answering questions?

Marik: Of course we are, right, Kitty?

Bakura: Not a kitty.

Me: So, without further ado, let's get started! Our first question is from Chaos. Because the tech Steves blew up our tapes, we have to answer letter mail instead. She would like to say Ryou on the show. Ryou…. Ryou…. That's the limey kid right. Your host? *Looks at Bakura*

Bakura: I think so….

Me: Well, he's so gay and pointless, no one really cares about him.

Ryou: *Has gotten on stage while we were trying to figure out who he was* I heard that! I'm not gay, I'm just British.

Me: Keep telling yourself that. So anyways, Chaos wants to know, "Do you ever read Thiefshipping fanfiction and get really turned on?"

Ryou: Well, I don't really read yaoi 'cause my mummy doesn't like me to. And my mummy says I'm a good boy.

Bakura: I could easily change that….

Me: *Sigh* Well, that's very interesting…. But…. I don't want to waste time…. Really…. Don't want to waste time…. So you best go now!

Ryou: Ok! I hope to see you later! *skips off*

Me: And I hope not…. ANYWAYS! Let's see who's next! *Pulls letter from a bag marked "Viewer mail" Ah, this is interesting. Sarah would like to see Tristan and Duke! And she just wants to know what they think the meaning of life is! That's actually pretty cool. She also wants another guest but I get to pick. Hm, I either want the freaky fish guy, or the Canadian guy who says he's American…. I think I'll go with…. MAKO TSUNAMI!

*Crowd cheers as the 3 walk on*

Me: So, guys, what are your answers to Sarah's question?

Tristan: Pudding is yummy, but I like waffles and toothpaste better!

Me: Right…

Tristan: I LIKE YOUGURT!

Me: ….. .

Duke: *Sexy Back plays* Well, ladies, of course. That and being incredibly sexy.

Me: Oh, defiantly… for you…..

99.999999% of the girls in the audience: QUIT HOGGING HIM TO YOURSELF!

Me: Whatever…..

Mako: The ocean, the ocean, and the ocean. I'm married to the ocean you know.

Bakura: Freaky fish guy….

Mako: I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY!

Marik: Seriously? Who else would marry the ocean!

Tristan: I would!

Marik: Other than Tristan…..

Tristan: I would!

Me: *Sigh* Well, these people, everybody.

*Cheers as they walk off stage*

Me: *Pulls out another letter* This is from Bob, who is defiantly not Maesa Wish!

Bakura: Is that what the name actually says?

Me: Yup. He, defiantly not she, says, "I bought tickets to your show. I, Bob, defiantly not Maesa Wish, because you probably wouldn't let me, her on the show. Because I She caused a problem last time. But it wasn't me because I am Ma Bob…" That's not suspicious at all! *smiles*

Marik: Are you sure…?

Me: OF COURSE I'M SURE!

Bakura: Just go with what she says….

Me: So, anyways, please welcome to the stage, Bob!

"Bob": *Walks down stairs and trips on cape. Falls down stairs and "his" giant, purple sunglasses fall off. "He" puts them back on quickly*

Me: So, Bob, who would you like to see on the show?

"Bob": *Girl's voice* I would like to see… *Clears throat* *Guys voice* I would like to see Seto Kaiba. He might be a bit scared from last time because I - I mean, Maesa Wish, who I am not, when she, not me, attacked him and stuff, but I promise I- she won't do that again because she is definitely not me and so I- she won't attack him...

Me: Right… so everybody welcome back Seto Kaiba!

Kaiba: *Walks on slowly* There are no fangirls here, are there?

"Bob": Defiantly not… heh heh heh heh… So anyways, I never got to- I mean I haven't asked a question yet so my question is for you is as follows: are you and Joey a couple? If yes, how far have you two gone? *wink wink*

Kaiba: *Blushing* You already know the answer to the first half. It's yes. But why should I answer the second half!

"Bob": *Girl voice* So you. *guy's voice* So you admit it?

Kaiba: NO!

"Bob": *girl's voice* Tell the truth! *Glomp*

Kaiba: Oh no, it's another crazy fangirl!

"Bob": *Takes off disguise* No, silly! It's me~!

Bakura: It's that fangirl from last time!

Me: I know THAT, Fluffy!

Bakura: Quit calling me that!

Me: SECURITY!

*Security Steves drag Maesa Wish and Kaiba*

Maesa: You haven't seen the last of meeeeee!

Me: *Facepalm*

Marik: She's kind of scary…..

Me: Tell me about it… Anyways, we have time for one last question… *pulls letter from bag* Oh, this is from Libi! It says "I have another question! This is for Espa Roba!"

Espa Roba: *Walks on stage* WOULD YOU LIKE THIS BABY?

Me: Wait! Let me read the question! It says: "If you want to get rid of that baby so bad, why don't you just put it up for adoption? (Or give it to me. I've always wanted a little brother to boss around.)"

Espa Roba: WE DO NOT BELIVE IN PUTTING HIM UP FOR ADOPTION! BUT YOU CAN HAVE HIM!

Libi: *Randomly comes down from the audience* YAY!

Espa Roba: THANK YOU FOR TAKING HIM! WE REALLY HAD NO USE FOR HIM! WE ARE CRANIVAL FOLK, YOU-

Me: GET OFF THE STAGE!

Espa Roba: *walks off*

Me: Well, that's all the time we have today. Also, I think we ran out of questions.

Marik and Bakura: YAY~!

Me: Ask more next week! This time, you get to go on stage now because my stage will be improved and stuff!

Marik and Bakura: Aw!

*After the show*

Me: I think I'd make a great addition to your evil council!

Marik: No, you wouldn't!

Me: But I'm blackmailing people to go on my show!

Marik: So?

Me: I have my own evil laugh!

Marik: So?

Me: I'm a cosplayer!

Marik: Wow. You are evil. YOU'RE IN!

Bakura: Oh, just wonderful!

* * *

Foreshadowing a future fan fic, maybe? I guess we'll find out!

Well, anyways, episode 4! Hip hip horray! Keep up the reviews! I cannot say how much they mean to me! Really!


End file.
